


Kind Words And Bad Intentions

by Spoon888



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Seduction, Starscream being Starscream, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Sub Megatron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: Megatron's not often inclined to give Starscream what he wants. But sometimes, all it takes is asking ~nicely~.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 233





	Kind Words And Bad Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Virtualnemesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtualnemesis/gifts).



Starscream had a clever mouth and a viperous tongue. No word that had ever pushed past the appealing bow of his lips should ever be trusted, and it was for that reason Megatron didn't give in to the perfectly reasonable plea Starscream made for the obtainment of a shipment of plasma cells to be used in his latest experiment. 

Visions of hydrothermal explosions and melting ultra-steel bulkheads filled Megatron's minds-eye, and it was both easy and sublimely satisfying to simply say no and watch the seeker inflate himself with indignity and stomp away to sulk. 

But Starscream had never been above using tricks and manipulations to get his way. For whatever reason, getting ahold of those plasma cells meant a great deal to him -certainly something to be concerned about for several reasons- and for the entire _week_ Megatron couldn't stand and brood alone for half a minute without a shameless seeker pressing himself up against his side with a pathetic pout and wide, dimmed optical lenses. 

It might have worked a few thousand years ago, when Megatron had been a younger and -though he loathed to admit it- more susceptible mech, but he had since become well versed in Starscream's seductive techniques and the terrible consequences of allowing himself indulge in his lieutenant. 

So if the pathetic fool was really so dedicated to finagling those plasma cells out of him, he was going to have to actually _work_ for it. Megatron refused to cave at the mere fluttering of a seeker's wings.

Starscream took to dropping things frequently. To buffing his wings to an optical-searing shine. He leant over Megatron. Brushed by him. Sat on the arm of his throne. Slid warm thruster heels up shin-armour during meetings. Put the end of his light-pen in his mouth and let his tongue play over the tip when Megatron dared glance in his direction.

But Megatron didn't get to where he was in life without possessing the willpower of a God. 

"You're losing your touch," Megatron murmured by Starscream's cheek, letting his mouth brush the warm dark armour of the seeker's audial as he leant across the table to pull a data-pad towards him. 

Starscream bit down on his light-pen and broke it, filling his mouth with ink. 

Megatron was riding high on his new sense of unshakable restraint, more gratifying, in strange ways, than giving in would have been. Starscream abandoned subtly for shamelessness, spreading his legs when he sat, absently touching his own _assets_ while making unnecessary amounts of eye contact, driving Megatron's crew to helpless distraction by rubbing himself up against them in a pathetic attempt to incite jealously. 

Then he became aggressive, as Starscream was warrant to do when lies and trickery failed him. Shooting at him during a raid, slipping suspect materials into his fuel, holding a blade to his throat and threatening to slit it if he didn't hail Shockwave and place the order for the plasma cells that very second. 

Megatron grabbed his wrist and twisted till the blade clattered to the ground, swinging Starscream around and slamming him against the bulkhead, keeping him in place with a hand on his throat. Pressure barely there. Just a warning. 

"This isn't about the plasma cell shipment anymore, is it?" He purred, dark satisfaction swirling through his chest at how utterly helpless Starscream had become in their little power play. 

"Then just give it to me!"

"Give _what_ to you?" Megatron leant in, thumb pressing down on Starscream's main fuel-line till he could feel the quickening _thump, thump, thump_ of his pounding fuel pump, like the beat of a hyper-hummingbird. "The shipment? Or what you've _really_ been begging me for?" 

Panic flashed through Starscream's optics and he dropped out of Megatron's grasp and dove _through_ his legs to escape. Megatron turned to watch him flee down the corridor like a mad thing, stumbling and tripping gracelessly as he went. 

Yes, much more satisfying than giving in. It would be an interesting insight into his second's psyche to see what he would stoop to next. Either Starscream was going to have to fold and beg for it (and oh, how glorious that was going to be, on his knees, wings lowered in shame, unable to meet his gaze, cheeks aflame) or employ some more inventive techniques. 

And though he wouldn't exactly call Starscream's next move _inventive_ exactly, he certainly had to acknowledge that he hadn't expected such a creative alternative to offensive tactics. 

He lay in his berth with an arm tucked under his helm, asleep to any onlookers, but awake enough sense any intruding presence slipping into his quarters. Starscream moved silently, only the whisper of the door sliding shut betraying his entry. 

Megatron shifted to show he was awake, hoping to dissuade any ideas the seeker might have had about pouncing on him. But broadcasting that he knew Starscream was in the room didn't slow the seeker's approach. 

"I don't recall inviting you into my private quarters," his voice broke the silence. 

Starscream arrived at the end of the berth, his lithe, winged silhouette standing over him. 

"You're too much of a gentleman to turn me away." 

Megatron cracked an optic online, wondering what the Pit this was. Starscream's tone was dreadfully serious, and so was his face. "You're as deluded as you are desperate. I've thrown prettier creatures than you out of my berth." 

"Then I can only assume they weren't worth your time." 

Megatron sat up, confused and concerned. Starscream had yet to move from the end of the berth. By now he should be crawling all over him, mouthing at him, breathless, squirming to get under his panels-

"What have you come to do. I thought we'd agreed on no more than one attempt on my life a cycle." 

"I've come to forfeit," Starscream held his hands out in defeat. The shadows across his face exaggerated what was likely only a small smirk. "You were right to deny me the plasma cells. The experiment was ...defective. There could have been serious consequences had it gone ahead." 

He leant forwards, his dark face appearing out of the shadows. Optics burned warmly in the dark of the room. "I'm so _grateful_ for your foresight." 

Megatron stared. "...Reverse psychology," he guessed. "That's your next move? How infantile."

Starscream's lips curved, sharpening his smirk into something devilish. "I can't admit I was wrong without it being a ploy?" 

"No. You cannot." 

"Well I am. You were right, Megatron," Starscream stepped around the berth, his fingers reaching to brush the edge running parallel to Megatron's leg. "You're always right."

"Shockwave has been toying with your processor," Megatron said, watching his approach keenly. It was the only logical explanation. 

Starscream shock his helm slowly, stopping with his hand resting by Megatron's waist. There was a pause. Then he moved. 

Wings caught the light as Starscream climbed onto the berth with a creak of worn metal, heated air stirring across Megatron's sensors as he swung a leg over his hips and sat back like he was mounting his favourite steed ahead of a long ride, shifting to make himself more comfortable. The weight of him settling across Megatron's lap made him consciously aware of a languidly building sense of arousal between his hips. 

(Often an unfortunate, but ignorable, affect from Starscream's close proximity.) 

He sat up, shaking himself from his stupor, and caught Starscream's wrists when the seeker reached for his face, growling, "You think you can seduce me with flattery-"

"Praise," Starscream corrected him, un-menaced by his aggression. "And I don't think. I know." 

Megatron squeezed his wrists, ready to shove him off, when Starscream shifted in his lap -rolling his modesty panel against Megatron's codpiece with an elegant glide of heated metal across metal- and leaned close to say, "There's no harm in letting me stroke that big ego of yours. Not when you've actually earned it." 

His grip loosened on Starscream's wrists and somehow the seeker was slipping through his hands, his arms snaking around his neck. He felt claws rest on the back of his neck and helm. Starscream's optics filled his vision, dimmed enough that Megatron could see his own reflection in the lenses. In them he looked as stunned as he felt. 

"I should make you beg for this," he said, voice rough, not as strong as he would have liked. 

Starscream kissed the corner of his mouth, then full on the lips, firm and lingering but chaste. Megatron's hand had fallen to the small of Starscream's back to keep him in place. The heat where their panels were pressed together was growing. 

"You're too humble for that," Starscream said against his mouth, and Megatron parted his lips for the next kiss, melting into the deepening affection. Starscream pulled back slowly, engines purring pleasantly. "And you already know how much I want you. You know I'm all yours. Don't you?" 

Yes. All his. It was nice that Starscream was getting to know his place. Megatron hummed in affirmation, letting Starscream direct the next kiss. Starscream leaned into him and Megatron was compelled to fall back and recline again with Starscream draped across him as a warm, smooth, thrumming weight. 

There was no denying that he was hard beneath his paneling now. Starscream's thigh slipped between his and he shamelessly lifted his hips to push his groin up against it, seeking friction and pressure. Above him, Starscream's wings fell forward and broadened his silhouette, magnifying his presence into something startlingly intimidating for a seeker only two-thirds his own size. Hands were exploring the expanse of his chest, fingers dipping into seams and triggering sensors everywhere they went. 

"So much power," Starscream purred appreciatively, hands splayed flat across Megatron's chest. His thumbs stroked over the insignia. "The _restraint_ you must have..." 

Restraint necessary for dealing with him- Megatron would have probably said if his vocaliser wasn't so preoccupied with hums and moans, 

With each passing second he allowed his lieutenant more control until he was chasing after kisses, shuddering at the whispered praise. He was used to Starscream talking in berth -often he couldn't get the brat to shut up- but this was something beyond the usual filth he spewed. It wasn't provocative, or vulgar, but somehow that made it all the more intimate. 

"I've missed this," Starscream admitted, shifting so one of Megatron's legs ended up hooked over his hip, so effortlessly manoeuvring Megatron into the more vulnerable position. "Your attention all on me." 

Starscream reached between them and palmed at his codpiece. Megatron didn't need further persuasion to open his panels. Starscream stroked over his spike as it grew. The angle he was laid out across him made it easy for him to rock himself against Megatron's soft valve. 

He was wet, and the smug glow of Starscream's optics meant the seeker knew it too. 

"We're so lucky to have a leader like you," he whispered, leaning down to reach Megatron's throat. Warm lips closed over cables and suckled. Megatron tipped his head back, mouth dropping open as so many sensors were stimulated in perfect sequence, building upon each other and ballooning the tension building in his gut. "So respected-"

Megatron huffed weakly, unable to summon a real laugh through his breathless panting, "You've never respected anything in your life-"

"I respect your power," Starscream nipped at his neck lightly, hand squeezing his spike and making Megatron jump at the sudden surge of pleasure. Pre-fluid bubbled from the tip and slicked Starscream's fingers as the seeker pumped his length. "You know I covert it. Your position. Your throne-"

His thumb swiped over the tip and Megatron knew he wouldn't last much longer. His hips were rolling up into Starscream's grip, his valve was aching and desperate where it struggled for deeper friction, grinding down against Starscream's smooth thigh, wishing for something hard and hot. 

"-And your _strength_ ," Starscream stroked upwards and swirled his thumb around the tip and Megatron overloaded with a low, shuddering moan, spilling across his own chassis in thick, heavy ropes of transfluid. 

Starscream didn't wait for him to recover before rising onto his knees, the spike Megatron hadn't noticed emerging stood thick and hard, perpendicular from the seeker's red pelvic plating. He slipped his hands under Megatron's aft to lift him up into his lap. Megatron spread his thighs to accommodate him, finishing with his spike having done little to sate the core-deep ache of need in his tanks. 

"You deserve this, for being so good to me," Starscream told him, kneeling above him in all his glimmering, handsome glory. Megatron's pride surged at the lustful, possessive look in the seeker's optics. It felt good to be desired. To be adored. 

Starscream gripped his thighs and met his gaze when he pressed into him. Megatron writhed at the sensation of being spread and entered. He was wet enough that the penetration was an easy glide of smooth hot metal through softened mesh and silicone. 

Starscream bottomed out, his pelvic plating bumping Megatron's thighs. Megatron let himself spread out and enjoy it, hands reaching back to grip the headrest of the berth as Starscream began to frag him with a steady metronome rhythm. 

Starscream's spike was large enough that it nudged at Megatron's centre, filling his valve completely. Every backstroke racked charged metal across raw sensors. Moans grew into pathetically loud cries as Starscream sped up, leaning over him and bracing a hand on the berth by his shoulder for leverage. By the end Starscream was driving into him hard enough to slam the berth frame against the bulkhead, and Megatron was overloading a second time, back arched, shouting Starscream's name in hoarse, overwrought need. 

Starscream bucked into him twice more before finishing with a comparatively dignified gasp, hilting himself and holding deep to empty inside Megatron.

Heavenly bliss settled over Megatron, leaving him in something of a carefree haze. When Starscream withdrew and fell beside him on the berth, he snaked an arm around him and held him close, wanting to bask a while longer their mingling fields, one cocky and satisfied, the other soothed and peaceful. 

He was distantly aware that this meant his lieutenant was going to be impossible to work with for the foreseeable future, but was filled with such warm, contented feelings for the seeker beside him that he couldn't yet bring himself to care. 

"You were magnificent," Starscream stroked the backs of his fingers down the side of his face. Megatron leaned into the touch sleepily with a hum. "So good for me..."

Megatron took his hand and kissed his fingertips, sliding his thumb over the back of Starscream's hand. It had been good. He felt the overwhelming need to repay him in kind. 

"I suppose-" he stopped to clear his vocaliser of it's crackling rasp. "I suppose your request isn't so outlandish. I'll put the order in to Shockwave, for your plasma cells." 

Starscream didn't smirk in victory, but his optics were noticeably brighter.

"And generous too," he purred, squirming closer and nuzzling in, tucking his head under Megatron's chin. "Of course, the plasma cells won't be much use to me without a solar converter, and a few dozen expendable test subjects..."

Megatron grunted in agreement and was rewarded with a kiss to the underside of his jaw. "You won't regret this," Starscream promised, in the excited sort of tone of voice that told Megatron he definitely would. 

Regret okaying the experiment, that was. 

He didn't regret the second round of sex a grateful Starscream immediately bestowed upon him afterwards. He didn't regret that at all.


End file.
